


Filled with Determination

by Viridian_Compass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Inspired By Undertale, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Compass/pseuds/Viridian_Compass
Summary: A short oneshot I wrote relating to Undertale and the internal struggle of depression.





	

You are lost, floating endlessly in the void. You can feel your resolve is fading. 

 

Suffocating in the never ending darkness, a light begins to surround you. It is your soul. The very culmination of your being. 

 

The once brilliant glow is fading, becoming more opaque. You begin to accept your fate. You cannot escape this.

 

You close your eyes. There's no point in keeping them open, as the only thing you can see is your slowly fading soul. Your body becomes heavier. 

 

It's getting harder to move. Harder to breathe. Harder to focus. You decide to give up.

 

Just as you're about to let yourself slip away and succumb to the darkness, you hear a strong voice call out. 

 

You hear another, this one much gentler than the first. You don't quite make out what it says.

 

More and more voices speak up, encouraging you. Though the individual words are lost, the same meaning rings through loud and clear.

 

**Stay Determined.**

 

The thought that your friends are looking out for your safety fills you with DETERMINATION.   


**Author's Note:**

> As a person struggling with depression, I sometimes get into a dark place and feel like it would be easier to just give up. That place is an endless, suffocating void of darkness. Despite this, the voices of my friends always help come through to snap me out of it. They show me bravery, kindness, patience, justice, perseverance and integrity. They help me find these qualities in myself, and through that I can escape the endless void.
> 
> As a game and as a fandom, Undertale has helped me from dark times. It is my light in the darkness so to speak, because it always makes me smile and brings me to a lighter place.


End file.
